It is well known to formulate scouring compositions, in liquid or creamy form, containing solvents.
In particular, creamy scouring compositions containing an abrasive and a binary solvent system constituted of terpenes and polar solvents have been disclosed in European Patent Application 126,545 published on Nov. 28, 1984. In these compositions, the terpenes in addition to their cleaning abilities, contribute among others to emulsification. Their removal will therefore result in a significant decrease in viscosity which could only be prevented by addition of excessively high levels of thickener: the formulation of viscous scouring cleansers which are substantially free of terpene solvents was known to be difficult.
It has now been found that remarkably effective viscous creamy scouring cleanser compositions which are substantially free of terpene solvents can be formulated; In more detail, the combination, of a long-chain fatty alcohol with a particular water-insoluble hydrocarbon solvent in specific weight ratios, provides superior cleaning, allows excellent component emulsification and yields a creamy consistency.
The water-insoluble hydrocarbon solvents useful herein are selected from the group of C.sub.8 -C.sub.20 paraffin oils and C.sub.10 -C.sub.22 alkyl benzenes.
Paraffin oils have already been used as grease-removal solvents, and linear alkyl benzenes of upto C.sub.9 alkyl chain length as well.
In European Patent Application 137,616, published Apr. 17, 1985, fatty acids/soaps are used in combination with a grease-removal solvent, both species at levels above 5% by weight of the total composition, to provide an emulsion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide viscous creamy cleanser compositions which are substantially free of terpene solvents.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleanser composition with excellent cleaning and shine performance.